


Classmates

by FerardFanficLover



Series: Bandoms [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Frank/Gerard - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, ferard - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerardFanficLover/pseuds/FerardFanficLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey way and frank Iero are good friends. College has just started and mikey and frank have all the same classes. Frank has to switch into a new art class which Gerard way is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classmates

From frank Ieros perspective 

 

I knock on mikey ways door. Hello?!. Hello I say. No answer. I take out the spare key from under the porch and go in. I scream "Mikey are you there?." I'm eating what do you want? Says mikey. We have all the same classes!! I say as I help myself to a chocolate bar from the fridge. Mikey says I know. The art class I'm taking is really advanced. You aren't that good at it. Are you sure you wanna be in my class for it. Mikey says as he walks out with pankakes. Yeah, it can't be that hard. Shit! We are late for day one!! Mikey says wanna knock next time? sorry I was in a hurry. 

Day two.  
(Third person perspective)  
Frank walks to Mikey's frat house. Again he opens the door to see mikey and some dude with blood red hair. Frank stared and thinks ooooh he's cute! Mikey says frank you wanna knock!??!?! Sorry. Frank ignores mikey and keeps staring at Gerard mostly at his lips. They look so welcoming. And hot! Oh fuck mumbles frank. Gerard laughs and says hi I'm Gerard Mikey's brother. Frank then says I'm frank Mikey's friend. Frank says why have I never seen you before? I'm not in the advanced classes.... Like mikey. Ohhh ok says frank. 

Day three of school.  
(From franks perspective)  
(In the lunch room) 

Hey mikey. Hey frank. How was algebra. It was really hard. I don't understand a thing. I watch Gerard walk over to the table. Hi Gerard I say not realizing that I sound like a teenage girl. Hey Gerard can I speak to you? In private. Sure said Gerard. I need help with art. Can I switch into your class and you can help me? Sure. Do you need a tutor. Said Gerard. Yeah I need a tutor. In math and art. I can help you with art frank. Ok I say. Come to my apartment after school. Okay? Said Gerard. Sure I say. I'm so happy!! I get to go to his apartment!! I think as I stare at Gerard.

Day four of school  
Thursday) (Walking to Gerard's Apartment)  
(Franks perspective)  
Hey Gerard I'm on my way over. I text. Okay replied Gerard. I keep walking until I reach his apartment. I knock on the door. When Gerard Answers he has a smock and a paintbrush in his hands. Ready for art? Gerard says. Sure I say as I walk and and look around. Want something to drink? I have water, juice, beer? I'll have beer I say as I follow him to the kitchen. We have a drink and chat. He says we should get to the art project. He walks me into his room full of art. I look at it all and say wow! That's so.. So abstract! It's amazing I say as I'm in awe of his art. He says thanks now let's get to work. I pick up A brush and he says not yet! He stands behind me and lifts up my arms he puts a smock over my head and ties it on me. He feels warm. He removed his hands from my waist. He picks the the paint and gives me a brush. Our hands touch. I giggle. I try to paint an abstract picture but Gerard said I need to use my wrist. He puts his arms around me takes my hand and strokes the page with the brush in my hand. When the e painting is done he lets go. He says frank it's my favorite painting. Can I hang it on my wall? Sure. I say. I smile and then say I have to go. I have a lot of homework to finish. Okay says Gerard. Come back tomorrow same time accept at the park. Okay I say

Saturday   
(7:43)am  
(Franks perspective)

 

*phone vibrates*  
I wake up and look at the text. It says hey it's Gerard we've been working on that project and I know we are done but there's one more thing. Can you come at 11:00?  
Sure I reply.

7:43am   
Gerard's perspective

I really like him should I have invited him over. We have nothing else to do with the art project. But he's so cute... Oh well.

10:45   
Franks perspective

I'm walking over I text to Gerard. I think I hope my breath smells good... I eat a few mints. When I arrive I walk in. It smells like cookies. I say hey? Anyone there?? Gerard walks in. He says hey frank I'm happy you could come. Wow he's happy I could come! I think as I follow him to his room. He motions for me to sit on the bed. He's comes toward me. Puts the smock on me and sits behind me. Not removing his hands from my waist. He rubs up and down my waist. I moan. It feels really good. I look at him and he smiles. He kisses my neck. I giggle and he laughs. He stops. I turn around and he kisses me. I fall onto him and we are both lying down. I'm on top of him. We keep kissing for a while. Mikey way walks in.

 

From Mikey's perspective

Oh my god! What the hell!! Are you two?! Holy shit! I'm so sorry dudes. Gerard I have your groceries you said you couldn't get cause you had a date! Frank gets up and says wait.. You had no intention of art. You made me come over to do this?? You like me frank says with a smirk.

(Mikey leaves)

(Franks perspective)   
Gerard did you know I like you?  
Yeah.. It was pretty obvious.... I felt like a teenage girl said Gerard. Me too..... Hahahaha. We both laugh. We go into the living room. We sit on the couch and we fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
